China's new years surprise
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: One-Shot. Its Chinese new years eve and again China is spending it alone. But when he hears rumors that Russia is coming for a visit, what sort of surprise will the Asian be in for? Yaoi, slight sexuall deeds.


**So here is a story about China's Chinese New Year! And how our lovable Russian comes to visit him. Surprise!**

* * *

It was February 2nd Chinese new year's eve. China love the new years. They always had beautiful fireworks and wonderful decorations. Dancers would perform in the streets and throw confetti everywhere and it was a time to spend with family. Well, for most people anyway.

Since the partings of Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Japan China's house was usually quiet. He would spend his new years alone, and pray for good luck and to keep evil sprits at bay with the celebrating of the lantern festival. (After all he was just an old man trying to keep his traditions)

Korea and Taiwan usually visited him a week before new years to say hello but they never stayed. Always to busy with there own people and spending it with others. He hadn't talked to Japan in quiet awhile and Hong Kong...well who can say.

2011 was to be the year of the rabbit. China loved rabbits, heck he loved anything that is cute. It was a year for firmness, rigidity, persistence, strength and determination, things that most likely fit the old country.

It was about 6 o clock, China had to go pick up some last minute groceries. He had a hard time passing through the streets; people were gathered and crowding all in one place with street performers.

"Aiya, it's always so busy this time of year…well I guess it doesn't help that I always do my shopping last minute aru." He grumbled to himself, trying to squeeze past people. Even though most people in Asia were small height wise, Wang Yao which some people called him was probably the smallest.

He had heard that Russia was going to come over, weird. He didn't know why the scary Russian would come to his place and not even tell him. He had heard rumors from other countries and people. Even though he very much doubted this, cause again, why would anyone visit him, he wanted to make sure he had a nice dinner prepared.

Coming out of the last shop he needed to be in, his groceries covered most of his vision as he walked out, planning on fixing the grocery bags, he bumped into someone dropping the items everywhere.

"Aiya!" China yelled cursing in Chinese, falling down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Jeez that smarts." He said rubbing his backside.

I am awfully sorry.

China basically craned his whole head up only to see it was none other then the giant Russian himself. Ivan Braginski was his human name, but no one dared call him that except Poland and Prussia because they are stupid and are to dense not to be scared by him.

Russia was standing there, smiling that smile that was scary yet innocent. He reached out one of his leather gloved hands to help the Chinese man up.

"Is nice to be seeing you China~" He said pulling the man up to fast and making the Asian hug him. "Oh~ so your happy to see me to, da?" He smiled down at the older nation.

"_W-what did he think I meant to give him a hug aru?"_ He shook his head and backed off the Russian.

"Ah, so sorry." He said bowing. "I did not see you there I think I had too many groceries aru." China bent down trying to scramble up all the items.

"Here, I help da? It was my fault after all."

"Oh! Uh, Xie Xie." China said face tinting a faint pink color. They both were getting the items up with speed, there was one more and when China reached for it so did Russia, both hands touching. Yao blushed pulling his hand away; why he blushed he didn't know. He looked over to see Russia smiling at him and he took the last groceries and put it in the bag.

The old country picked up one of the bags, but when he went for the others Russia had already taken them to carry.

"There are too many da? You are so small; I will carry most for you."

"Uh, t-that's very kind aru. Thank you. _Wait…did he just insult me_? Hey! Did you just insult me aru!" He fumed, angry puff of smoke puffed from his head.

Russia only giggled, smiling brightly at the smaller country. "Nyet! I would never da~"

"Err whatever aru." He started walking, leaving Russia to follow him. Again like last time, China was trying to push through the crowds of people having a hard time. The Russian took noticed and with out warning stopped, pulling the older nation by his clothes to stop him.

"What is it Russia, we can't stop in the middle of a crowded place like this aru." And before anything else could be said Russia took the grocery bag out of Yao's hands as he took China and lifted him onto his shoulders. China squealed wrapping his arms tightly around the Russians neck, gripping his scarf.

"Heheheh. You will be safe up there da~" Russia said happily while picking up the groceries. "Just make sure you hold on tightly."

China's face went completely red. He was way too old to be carried like this.

"H-Hey what do you think I am a child! Let me down this instant aru!" He said as he lifted his head up, but it felt like he was going to fall so he quickly gripped the taller countries scarf again, resting his chin on the Russians head.

"Don't be silly Yao~ your very light, so is easy for me to carry you like this da?"

China could still feel his face burn, and now he was being called Yao. How could this day get any worse?

Well…

It wasn't all that bad, he actually enjoyed the site. It felt weird yet amazing to be this high up. It was like a scary ride that you can't help but enjoy.

When they finally reached China's house the silvered hair country put the bags down, smiling to himself as he felt China grip tightly not to fall forward.

"You can jump off now da." He said still bending down so Yao would not have a far drop.

China slid down his back, and plopped on the ground. He fixed his shirt, and walked over to his house, unlocking his door.

China grabbed two of the bags and walked inside. Russia knew that he was invited in or the stubborn Country would have tried to grab all of the bags himself. As the taller nation walked in, he followed the Asian man and set the bags down in the huge kitchen. This wasn't the first time Russia was in China's house, but it had been a while since he was.

He looked around and was marveled by how beautiful it was. There was lost of red and traditional Chinese dolls. Lovely ancient carpeting and stuffed pandas and giraffes everywhere.

"_Just like it was, years ago_." Russia thought to himself smiling.

China came out trying to put on a panda apron.

"So what brings you hear aru. I heard rumors you were coming, but I was shocked and couldn't believe it. After all we've been through."

"Well, I have never been here on Chinese new years, and I heard it was very beautiful so I wanted to see for myself."

"You could have warned me you know, called up or something aru." He was still fidgeting with the apron.

Russia walked up to the smaller country very closely for that matter of fact. Bent downward, their faces almost touching as the Russian smiled, and reached behind Yao to tie the apron.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said slyly removing his hands from the string, purposely sliding his hands across China's hips before backing away.

China blushed, looking away. "W-well you still should have given me some indentation of your coming. Luckily I got extra groceries aru."

"And my favorite brand of Vodka, I saw it while grabbing the items! How nice of you~"

China's blush deepened. He turned away and walked into his kitchen. "I just grabbed whatever looked good aru. It's a coincidence that it's your favorite. Anyway I have to start preparing the food aru; you can do whatever you like until I'm done."

"What if I just want to watch you~" He said as he sat down at the table and placed his chin on his palm.

"Aiya! Don't be such a creeper aru!" He said as a twitched mark appeared over his head. "If you're going to stay in here, you might as well help me. Maybe you could set up dishes or something aru." "Err, dang it I can't reach." He complained while trying to get a bowl that was too high up.

And before the older country knew it, Russia was leaning up against Yao's back, reaching up and grabbing the bowl.

The ebony haired man's face tinted red again as the Russian rubbed up against his back pushing Yao into the counter, taking his good old time to bring it down.

Here you go. He said placing it down on the counter beside China.

"T-Thanks aru." He said not looking at the other country.

"Not a problem da! I'll place those dishes out now."

-Sigh- "This is going to be a long long night aru."

After everything was set at the table, Russia happily watched China in amazement as the smaller country went back and forth to dishes, adding spices and making sure to taste the food first.

"_Hm~ He's so cute."_ Ivan thought to himself. "You know Yao-Yao you look absolutely adorable in that apron~"

"Hm, oh, uh, ok." China said furrowing his brows while looking at a cook book. He was too busy cooking to notice the Russian mans comments.

"Aiya, why do I have to put so much into this one dish aru?"

Russia smirked. "I want just want to snuggle with you all night~"

"That's great Russia, but I'm kinda busy aru. No this doesn't look right either, ugh."

All the sudden, China's waist was grabbed as he was pulled into the Russian's body. Leaning down to the Asian's ear he whispered.

"Yao, I want to have you."

A shiver was sent down the older mans spine, if there was ever a way to get China's attention, Russia knew how to do it.

He pushed the taller man away blushing madly.

"S-Shut up aru! Don't say such p-perverted things to me aru."

"Heehee~ I just wanted to get your attention da? I guess it worked."

"Humph. Just, hand me those spices over there ok?" He said turning back to his "master piece of a dinner"

Ivan gladly did as he was told, grabbing whatever Yao asked him to grab.

After awhile.

"Ah! Finally, all done aru!" China said happily, sighing with relief. He plopped down on the cushion, and clapped his hands together.

"Wow China! You really outdid yourself, everything looks so good!" The bigger nation said smiling.

"Xie xie Russia! It does look pretty amazing huh?" China said smiling. He always liked it when people commented on his cooking.

"Oh, Your vodka aru." China quickly got up and reached into one of the bags on the table. He pulled out the vodka and started towards Ivan a little too quickly, he hadn't noticed the carpet was up a little, his foot got stuck and he fell.

And were did he fall of all the places in the world to fall at? Yup you guessed it, right into Russia's lap.

"Ouch!" China groaned.

"Hmm~ I guess you can't help but throw yourself at me da? And in such a sexy position too~" Ivan chuckled.

"Gah!" Yao quickly pulled himself up. "_This day keeps getting worse aru_!" He screamed in his head. He shut his eyes tightly, handing the Russian the bottle. He then quickly got up and walked over to his side of the table.

Ivan poured his Vodka, and took a couple of chugs from the bottle.

Then the eating began. It was small conversations of, "this is really good" and "thank you's." Russia would make some smart remarks that would make the smaller country blush, and Yao would return with a rant about being inappropriate at the table.

But…

China was happy. He was happy that the rumors about Russia visiting were right. He had missed the company of having family over. Even though Russia wasn't family, he was a…well, interesting guest to say the least.

After a couple of sips of tea, Yao decided that he would have only a little bit of alcohol.

"Huh? Are you sure that's a good idea Yao? You know how you are with Alcohol."

"Hey, it's the new years; I can have a little aru."

"Uh, ok." Russia frowned.

An then a hour and a half later.

It was about 11:00 now, and it was time to wash the dishes. It went on way later then the ebony haired man had hoped for.

"L-let me go Ivan, (hic) I have to do t-the dishes." China slurred, he wasn't drunk drunk, but he was defiantly not…non-drunk. He could still think properly, it's just his body didn't.

"Nyet Yao, you are drunk."

"Am not, aru!"

"Are too da?"

"Come now, I only had two cups, (hic) I'll b-be ok." He was able to peel the Russian off his arm, as he walked over to the sink.

"_Well…at least he's not as drunk as the last time the allies had that party in the bar. As long as he can walk and talk, he should be fine. Hmm…_" After thinking for a bit, Russia got an idea, a very good idea. (Well to him at least) He smirked devilishly to himself.

The taller man walked over to were the Asian was and from behind he softly placed his hands on China's, helping the smaller nation wash the dishes.

China jumped in surprise, as he looked up to see the Russian smiling over his head.

"W-What are you d-doing aru? He became red from embarrassment.

"Helping you wash the dishes of course~ you're a little tipsy, so I just want to make sure you get it clean."

"Humph. I can do I-it myself aru." He said as he pushed out his lips.

"_He's pouting, he's so adorable!"_ Ivan thought happily in his head. But enough of that, it was time to put his plan into action.

He removed his hands from the Asian's and slowly slid them up his arm, moving downward and rubbing the Asians hips with his hands. Sliding his hands up and down his thighs and stomach.

"Nn!" China bit back a moan, as he tried to focus on the dishes. He wasn't that drunk to realize what the younger country was up too. He pushed Ivan back with his shoulder, making the Russian move away a bit.

"D-Don't even try it aru. I'm too old for your childish tricks, plus, I'm way to sober for you to try anything aru."

Yao didn't even need to look back he could hear the small whimpers from the other country.

"Aw~ but my little sunflower, I love you so much da~" Russia wrapped both his arms around China's small waist.

"Uh!" China jumped and accidentally dropped some of the dishes, cracking some.

"I-Ivan aru!" He said as he struggled to get out of the tight grip.

"Your so petite little Yao~ I just want to keep you in my arms and protect you forever~" He lent down and let little butterfly kisses all over the Asian's neck, as he continued to fondle China's body with his hands.

"Nn…Oh, I-Ivan!" He accidentally moaned out. He mentally kicked himself for letting his body take over. He had only been touched like this once, but that was over 1000 years ago, and it was more like rape back then.

His heart began to thump as Ivan slid up Yao's traditional Chinese outfit, pulling it up exposing small parts of his panda underwear. The Russian ran his fingers in-between his legs, leaving the lightest touches possible.

"N-No, p-please stop aru." China begged, his face was red as he slightly panting. Small tears began forming at the corner of his amber eyes.

"Mm~ I don't think I can my little China doll. You're so cute; I can not resist your charm!" He pushed the Chinese man up against the countertop, and started a slow pace, moving back and forth against the Asians back. (Basically seductively dry humping him, but slower)

"Ah!" The Asians legs began to shake, they felt like Jell-O. If he had not been up against the counter, he would of surly fell.

Russia bent down to Yao's ear, and lightly nibbled on it. Licking the lobe and biting harshly, whispering.

"I know that you knew about my crush on you since the beginning of World War 2. I wanted so badly to be with you, but was too scared, humph, having you scared of me didn't help either da?"

Yao could only let small pants escape from his mouth. He closed his eyes and thought about it…"I-I knew you did aru. Ugh! I-I was terrified of you…scared of being hurt again aru."

Russia quickly turned China around to face him, as he lifted the Asian up and sat him onto the countertop leaning in close to the Chinese mans face.

"I would never hurt you…" He whispered lightly.

"Its, j-just that I-"

His words were cut off by the Russian's warm lips connecting with his. Yao's eyes widened but quickly started to fall as he leaned into the kiss. The kiss that tasted like vodka and Chinese food. The silvered haired man lightly grabbed Yao's small waist moving in closer to him as China wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

Ivan lightly licked the bottom of China's lips, asking permission to gain access. After slight hesitation he was let in. The Russian dominating the mouth of his older lover, Yao let a small moan escape before he broke the kiss for air.

He slightly looked at the Russian, face red with embarrassment and lust. He just had to know.

"I-Ivan, aru, did you r-really come here to see the f-fireworks aru?" He was able to let out in pants.

"Hm." He chuckled softly. "I think the answer is pretty clear don't you think? Of course, I did want to see the fireworks with you Yao-Yao~ but only if I was finally able to make the move first, da? I guess you wanted me more then I thought da?"

"H-hey!" Yao yelled loudly, lightly knocking Ivan on the head. "I-I was just being nice to you aru."

"Heehee~ Well then, I'm so very glad I was given this pleasure my sweet little sunflower~"

"I remember back then you tried some sneaky things on me aru."

"But people always seemed to get in my way when I tried da? How annoying they were, especially that capitalists pig Alfred. He had the biggest crush on you and wouldn't even let me near you half the time."

"Yah, um you know Alfred, he can go kinda over board with things." China said with a slight annoyance, a sweat drop appeared over his head.

Yao smiled and stared at Ivan, and it was actually starting to make the Russian feel nervous as a small faint blush came to his face. He looked down to the Asian's lap.

"I-is there something on my face Yao?" He said touching it lightly.

"No…" Yao smiled, pulling the mans face to look at him. "I just never realized how handsome you look aru. Not scary at all when you're this sweet."

"Ah~ Oh my little sunflower, I am so happy to be hearing you say this!"

Ivan hugged Yao tightly, swinging back and forth almost swinging the Asian off the counter.

"A-Aiya! I-Ivan you're going to make me fall aru!" He said gripping tightly to the Russian.

"Ha-ha! I would never let you fall da? NEVER!"

And with that simple phrase, China knew that this was the Russian's way of saying I love you.

Red ran back across Yao's face as the taller nation rubbed up against the smaller man's already hard member from when Ivan was teasing him before. The Russian took noticed and gained an evil smirk.

"Kolkolkol~ I could take care of that for you my little porcelain doll~" Ivan said as he started to stroke down the Asian's stomach, lower and lower…

China stuttered. "I-Ivan I-"

BOOM BOOM BOOM KABOOM!

"Uh!" Both jumped in surprise at the sudden explosion of fireworks outside the house.

"W-what! Is it already twelve aru?" The Asian questioned jumping off the counter pass Ivan onto his balcony.

"Wow!" China's amber eyes lit up with the massive explosion of light that the fireworks gave off. He smiled happily; it was so beautiful and pretty.

Russia came out of nowhere and draped his arms over the Chinese mans slender shoulders.

Yao looked up to see Ivan smiling down at him. Yao smiled back and leaned into the Russian as both watched the display of fire light up the night sky.

"Thank you Ivan…" Yao said closing his eyes. "I'm so glad you did come to visit me aru."

"Hmm~ It was my pleasure my sweet sunflower. Seeing these fireworks with you and only you makes me the happiest Russian in the world."

"You are very sweet; it's nice to watch something so beautiful with someone so special."

"Da!" Ivan twisted Yao around to face him. "But you are so much more special and more beautiful then all the fireworks in the world. I could just melt in your beautiful chocolate golden eyes~ you make me so happy da!"

Russia cupped China's face and slowly bent down and kissed those lips that he loved so.

China went on his tippy toes trying to at least get to the height of his neck. Russia smiled into the kiss and lifted the Asian of his feet and into his strong arms.

Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan and broke the kiss. Smiling as tears filled his eyes.

"I-I love you so much Ivan aru!"

"Uh?" Russia titled his head in confusion. "Then why do you cry little Yao-Yao?"

"Because aru." He sniffled. "You've made me so happy."

"Ah!" Ivan smiled a soft caring smile.

"Happy Chinese new year my little sunflower~ I love you too. Now, let's get to that bed of yours da!"

"W-wait Ivan!"

It was too late as the Russian carried China to the mans Forbidden City bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**There you have it, yet another RoChu story. I hope you liked it. It was way longer then I intended it to be. Lol, Hey do you like how all my endings end with Russia caring China away? Ha-ha, I don't mean to do that but it happens…weird. **

**Comment and review if you please~**


End file.
